A currently available LED lamp generally includes a light source, a heat sink, a power source, a lamp shell and a lamp cover. The light source is fastened onto the heat sink. The power source is disposed in the lamp shell. The lamp shell connects to the heat sink. The lamp shell includes a head for connecting a lamp socket. Currently available LED lamps have the following drawbacks:
Concerns with arrangement of power sources: for some high-power LED lamps, such as power of up to 150 W˜300 W, heat dissipation of their power sources is also important. If heat from a power source of a working LED lamp cannot be dissipated timely, then life of some electronic components will be affected and finally life of a whole lamp will be affected. Usually, there is no effective heat management between a heat sink and a power source in a currently existing LED lamp. This will result in mutual influence between heat of a heat sink and a power source.